starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Kanan Jarrus
|hided = |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,91 metro |cabelo = Marrom |massa = |olhos = Azul, depois pálido (cego) |pele = |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República *Rede rebelde **Rebeldes de Lothal |mestres = *Yoda *Depa Billaba |aprendizes = Ezra Bridger }} Kanan Jarrus, nascido Caleb Dume, foi um Jedi Humano sobrevivente da Ordem 66, vivendo graças ao sacrifício de sua mestre, Depa Billaba. Em Kaller, ele conheceu o contrabandista Janus Kasmir, que lhe ensinou a sobreviver como um fugitivo. Ao se esconder, abandonou os caminhos Jedi por algum tempo, trocando seu sabre de luz de lâmina azul por um blaster. Junto com Hera Syndulla, liderou uma célula rebelde, originária de Lothal. Cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Jarrus conheceu Ezra Bridger, um Humano de quatorze anos de idade sensível à Força que decidiu treinar. Juntos derrotaram o Grande Inquisidor, um Pau'ano sensível à Força enviado pelo Império Galáctico para matar todos os Jedi remanescentes. Mais tarde, Kanan e seu aprendiz, acompanhados por Ahsoka Tano, viajaram para Malachor para aprender sobre os Sith. No entanto, esta decisão teve resultados dispendiosos: Kanan ficou cego por um ataque de sabre de luz do ex-Lorde Sith Darth Maul no Templo Sith do planeta. Biografia Juventude Caleb Dume, Humano do sexo masculino, nasceu trinta e três anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, durante os anos finais da República Galáctica. Como adentrou a Ordem Jedi ainda muito tenro, nunca soube quem eram seus pais, uma vez que saiu de seu planeta natal diretamente para o Templo Jedi em Coruscant, onde seria criado como um Jedi. thumb|left|250px|Caleb Dume treinando no Templo Jedi, em Coruscant. Enquanto Jedi iniciado, costumava ouvir o Mestre Jedi Yoda pronunciar "Faça ou não faça. Não existe tentativa.", ainda que não houvesse compreendido o que Yoda quis dizer enquanto praticava com seus companheiros iniciandos, Sammo Quid e Tai Uzuma. Ahsoka Tano também foi uma companheira com a qual chegou a praticar duelos com sabre de luz. Guerras Clônicas Bombardeio no Templo Jedi Na véspera de seus Testes Jedi, Dume praticava com Uzuma e Quid sob as instruções de Yoda, quando tropeçou e bateu a cabeça no solo, machucando-se. O Mestre Jedi mandou que fosse até a enfermaria: no Tempo em que levou para chegar até lá, não estava mais sangrando e um Droide cirurgião 2-1B instruiu-lhe que saísse, já que o corte melhoraria sozinho. Foi então que Dume viu Depa Billaba recuperando-se num tanque de bacta e sentiu uma conexão com ela. Assim que ele saiu, Billaba acordou. thumb|160px|Dume sente uma conexão com Depa Billaba na enfermaria do Templo Jedi. No dia seguinte, Caleb submeteu-se aos testes e passou, muito como Uzuma e Quid. Também atendeu a uma aula de Madame Jocasta Nu sobre como Padawans eram escolhidos por Cavaleiros Jedi em que perguntou como o processo ocorreria, para profunda desaprovação de Mace Windu e grande divertimento de Billaba. Em outra ocasião, atendeu a uma lição de Obi-Wan Kenobi na estação central de segurança do Templo Jedi, aprendendo sobre o sinal de recuada dos Jedi e inadvertidamente deu a Kenobi a ideia de usar o dispositiva para avisar os Jedi de qualquer problema. Mais tarde, Billaba instruí-los-ia na Forma III. Depois da lição, Dume esperava que Billaba fosse escolhe-lo e verificou se ela possuía um Padawan. Constatando que ela ainda não havia tomado nenhum, pediu aos amigos que emitissem suas opiniões sobre o assunto. Quid disse-lhe que havia a palavra de que ela estava "danificada de vez" após sua desastrosa derrota em Haruun Kal. Sem saber o que pensar, Caleb foi até Billaba e perguntou a ela o que havia acontecido. Ela encarou sua escolha não como política, mas como sábia. Antes que pudessem terminar a conversa, ambos ouviram um intruso no Templo, Rackham Sear, um Capitão da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes que estava bombardeando o Templo Jedi. Dume foi, então, salvo da explosão inicial por Billaba. Querendo obter mais informações acerca da situação, eles se esconderam, mas, apesar da hesitação inicial da Jedi, Dume perseguiu o atacante até o telhado e tentou pará-lo.Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' Contudo, Sear sobrepôs-se a Dume e tentou matá-lo, sendo novamente salvo por Billaba, que interviu. Além de salvá-lo, ela também conseguiu destruir o dispositivo desencadeador das bombas pertencentes ao próprio Sear, fazendo com que ele a atacasse na sua tentativa de fuga. Entretanto, quando percebeu que não iriam deixá-lo ir, matou-se. Evitando a explosão, Billaba perguntou a Dume se ele gostaria de tornar-se seu aprendiz. Cinco meses antes do final das Guerras Clônicas, aos 13 anos, Caleb Dume tornou-se seu aprendiz e ela o levou para que obtivessem um Cristal kyber para seu novo sabre de luz. Logo mais, acompanhou Billaba em seu dever de liderar o Grande Exército da República como uma General. Kardoa Três semanas depois do ataque ao Templo, eles foram ao planeta Kardoa, para a primeira missão de Caleb, onde encontraram-se com o mais novo batalhão designado a Depa, o qual era comandado pelos sobreviventes de seu último comando. Dume encontrou-se com o Comandante Grey, o Capitão Styles, o Sargento Soot, o Cabo Big-Mouth e outros. Assim que ele e sua Mestre familiarizaram-se com o novo batalhão, foram instruídos a realizar uma simples missão de reconhecimento para refutar ou confirmar relatórios de que havia presenças Separatistas no planeta. Na manhã após a sua chegada, Billaba dividiu o batalhão em cinco esquadrões, a fim de que reconhecessem cinco canyons diferentes, com Dume acompanhando Depa. Durante a caminhada, Caleb tornou-se amigo de CT-1157, que ainda não havia recebido um apelido. Sem com que soubessem, o esquadrão estava sendo observado por um droide de reconhecimento Separatista e foram prontamente emboscados pelo Exército Droide Separatista, que destruiu seu rastro, deixando a eles nenhuma outra opção a não ser resistirem até que reforços chegassem.Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' thumb|left|180px|Dume, salvo por CT-1157 "Stance". Como seu sinal havia sido interrompido, deixando-nos sem maneiras de se contactarem com os demais esquadrões, Billaba deixou que Dume e os demais clones deixasse as tropas Separatistas ocupadas enquanto ela procurava pela nave Separatista. Contudo, desobedecendo as ordens de um clone trooper para que recuasse, Caleb foi muito além do front, recebendo dois tiros dos doridas inimigos. Vulnerável para três Droide de batalha B1, CT-1157 foi ao seu resgate e destruiu-os, ocasião que lhe daria o apelido de "Stance". Para a sorte dos dois, o Coronel Confederado Coburn Sear ordenou que suas tropas recuassem a fim de proteger sua nave e Billaba conseguiu fazer com que partissem de Kardoa. Tendo sua primeira batalha terminado em um sucesso, Dume tratou-se no tanque de bacta, procurando recuperar-se de suas feridas e, não muito depois, o batalhão recebeu sua próxima missão: Mygeeto. Era do Império Equipe Espectro A partir de 5 ABY, Kanan liderava juntamente com Hera Syndulla a equipe Espectros realizando ataques à Guarnição Imperial (Lothal) no planeta Lothal. Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião Aparições *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * * * * * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Rebels Takeover'' Notas e referências Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Jedi Rebeldes